Metroid: Prelude to Terror
by ThEmEtROiDHunTEr152
Summary: A story of what went on on the B.S.L. station before Samus arrived. Rated PG-13 for language and some violence. R&R Please!


Metroid: Prelude to Terror  
A story of what went on on the B.S.L. Research Station before Samus  
arrived.........  
  
Some things are meant to be.....  
  
Some things should never happen.....  
  
But no matter what happens, we must accept it  
  
Or accept that our choices have controlled us,  
  
And not us controlling our choices  
  
"Okay, here's the capsules. Send them to the Examination Laboratory, stat" "Yessir" "So, uh, what exactly happened?" "Well, Samus was comin' back from some sort of reseach mission on SR388, and apparently she was infected by some 'X' virus, so they had to remove infected parts of her suit" "Is she alive?" "Yeah, one of the lab guys thought that since the X were the natural prey of the Metroids, that they would use a DNA sample from a metroid to create a vaccine. Miraculously, it worked" "Wow, what kind of shit's next eh?" "Dunno..."  
(Back in the Examination Laboratory) "Ok, receiving capsules of Samus Aran's infected suit parts, they seem stable, 3D scan initiating..... ok. Everything seems fine" "Thanks, Janet" "Anytime. Now get to work" "Can do, will do. (Pause) Wow, what the hell happened? Jeez, this is amazing.... These X, wow. OK, got the sample ready. Get ready for the S+D." *Authors Note: I made that up. It stands for Scan and Documentation* "Ready" Click, clack. Clack clack clack. A few keystrokes later..... "Ok, scans are done. Documentation and records done. Sending a copy to Galactic Federation HQ. Okay, thats done. Send the capsules down to the Quarantine bay, Jim" "Okay"  
(Quarantine Bay) Bloop, beep beep. "Capsules stored. Upload the data to the computers, okay Jessie?" "Alright. Okay, they're stable, monitoring on. That's the last job of the night. Let's go to bed, Ken" "Yeah" Wooooooooooooooooo...... The lights went out in the Quarantine Bay, and everything else with it, except for the computers, which were left on to monitor the capsules. Little did they know, there wouldn't be much more 'monitoring' to come........  
BOOM! CRASH! WEEEOOOOOOO! Alarms were blaring, explosions being heard.... The single thought running throught everyones mind was; What the hell was going on!!!!???? "What? What's going on Ken? I think it's coming from back in the Quarantine Bay!" "I know, and we were just there, too. Let's go back" "Are you sure Ken?" "We have to" "Okay..." Clip clop clip clop. All the way down the hallway, and back to the Quarantine Bay.  
They walked in, and there it was. The SA-X. Just standing there ominously. They took a few more steps forward, in spite of the fear that just struck them. The SA-X sensed them, and faced them. "Oh, my, God...." Jessie said. It was the last phrase that would ever come from her lips. "DIE" the SA-X said, in a freaky, unbalanced, almost liquified voice. Then, it charged it's plasma beam, and shot it, directly at Jessie. Boom, boom! The body was so completely annihilated, it was never found, because nothing remained. Vboom. And with that, Ken was no more.  
As we all know, the SA-X continued on, released the X, resulting in the death of every crew member. The SA-X didn't even have to kill them itself. Instead, in a wise decision, it used them to absorb knowledge and power for it's formless bretheren. They also took shape of various creatures from SR388. A few minutes after, Samus was on her way there, but the nightmare had already begun.......  
  
Afterword Okay, it's my um.... 4th fic I think. Yeah, lost track there. It was pretty good I would have to say. At least I didn't put in all of the sound effects like I did in Metroid 5, Chapter 2 namely. I'll have to try to cut down on those, I guess. I'm not sure if I should do a sequel to that.... Oh, wait, that's a different story, duh. I lost track there... Hey, give me a break, it's 11:07 PM for heavens sake! Although I've stayed up later... Oh well. Just review, please.....  
  
Copyright Info This text belongs solely to ME and only ME and may only be used on unless my permission has been given to be used elsewhere. If you would like to request permission, then send an email to shadowmetroid12@lycos.com and put 'Permission to use Metroid-PTT fanfic' in the subject line. Thanks for reading! Copyright 2003 MMIII By THeMeTRoIDhUnTEr152 


End file.
